Les opposés s'attirent
by Kimmy'YAKZ
Summary: YAOÏ. Tout commence à la fin d'un entraînement quotidien. Alors que toute l'équipe c'était dissipé, Yukimitsu était resté pour continuer de ranger et c'est en entrant dans le local du club qu'il fit une mystérieuse rencontre ...


**Note de l'auteur:** Après l'entraînement intensif d'Hiruma, l'équipe c'était dissoute, laissant Yukimitsu ranger le peu d'équipement encore sur le terrain. Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit resté au club, une lumière sortant du bas de la porte semblerait l'indiquer. Entraide, fraternité ...L'équipe est soudée d'un lien en béton armé. Mais qu'arriverait-il si vous appreniez qu'un de vos amis est amoureux du plus diabolique de tous les diables ? La banalité dont est fait Yukimitsu n'aide pas à la proximité des gens ...Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fera baisser les bras de notre N°16 ...

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr, tout est a Yusuke Mukata et Riichiro Inagaki.

**Shipping:** Essentiellement du Yukimitsu/Hiruma ! Mais rien ne peux m'empêcher d'introduire quelques couples secondaires.

**Dédicace: **A tout mes fans qui #SBAF# ...Ok. Beeh écoutez c'est ma première histoire que j'écris pour un site public, d'habitude plus fan de RPG sur forum. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire vous plaise, malgré que ce chapitre soit un peu court et peu axé LEMON, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! BONNE LECTURE \o/ (Je ne pense pas qu'il y est du spoil 'o' ! Je le préciserais au début d'un chapitre si je trouve que cela en est.)

* * *

L'entraînement était enfin finit. Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le terrain pour m'y allonger et soupirer doucement de fatigue et de frustration. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais vécu des moments aussi intenses que ceux-là, même si ces moments sont d'une difficulté sans précédent, je continuerais tant qu'ils seront prés de moi. Je tournai la tête vers la bute d'herbe lorsque j'entendis mon prénom être crié par des voix familière, découvrant avec enthousiasme Monta et Sena qui s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Yukimitsu ! Tu rentres avec nous ? » Me demandèrent-ils, en agitant leurs bras pour me faire signe.

Je souris discrètement en me redressant du terrain, tapotant doucement mon équipement pour faire disparaître le sable, alors que je ne cessais de les regarder avec le même sourire.

« Allez y sans moi, je reste pour ranger les équipements ! A demain à la même heure ! » Dis-je, en les saluant de la main.

Un sourire constant aux lèvres je m'approche de quelques équipements qui furent oublié d'être ranger pour les récupérer d'un mouvement nonchalant, avant de me diriger en direction de notre club. Croyant être le seul encore présent à cet heure tardive, j'aperçu un rayon de lumière sortir du dessous de la porte. Intrigué par cette mystérieuse présence, j'ouvris doucement la porte, affaires en main, afin de découvrir qui pourrait bien rester dans les locaux à cette heure. Je pensais que c'était Mamori nee-san qui mettait à jour les nombreux dossiers sur les équipes rivales, mais mon cœur manqua un battement à la vue de cette dîtes personne.

« Hm .. ? …Tes encore la saleté de chauve ? », C'était Hiruma.

Je souris timidement en passant ma main sur la nuque, m'excusant de ma présence alors que j'avançai du casier d'un pas gêné. Je tournais discrètement mon regard a quelques moments pour le regarder pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à une heure si reculé. Je secouai discrètement la tête en me surprenant à le fixer longuement, refermant document la porte des équipements en même temps. De toute façon, ce n'étais pas mes histoires, Hiruma était bien assez grand pour décider de quand il devrait rentrer. Je m'approchai de mon propre casier, commençant à retirer mon équipement doucement, sans un bruit, prenant bien le temps de toute plier de manière ordonner au fond de mon casier, déposant fièrement mon t-shirt rouge orné du chiffre 16 au-dessus de tout. Ma main effleura lentement le tissu comme si il était question dune pierre précieuse, avant que je referme la porte, ma veste et mon sac de l'autre main. Enfilant ma veste sur mes épaules, je ne pus m'empêcher de redresser une nouvelle fois le regard vers Hiruma qui semblait être submerger par son activité virtuel, me demandant bien ce qui pouvait le faire tenir debout aussi longtemps. Mon sac de cours sur l'épaule je m'approchai de la sortit en hésitant à adresser un dernier mot à Hiruma, craignant de le déranger. Ma main délicatement posé sur la poignée, j'ouvris finalement les lèvres pour adresser de dernière parole à mon supérieur.

« Passe une bonne soirée Hiruma-san, à demain ! » lui dis-je sur un ton des plus enthousiasme.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour quitter les locaux du club en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondra pas. Dos à la porte, je me retournai quelques secondes comme si la simple vision de cette porte en ferraille répondrait à toutes mes questions le concernant …Des questions que tout le monde se posait, sans jamais les lui poser. Je serrai fermement ma main sur la lanière de mon sac avant de partir du terrain d'un pas décidé pour prendre la route qui mène chez moi, pressant le pas en sachant bien que je me ferais disputer par ma mère …Tant pis, c'était une journée magnifique.


End file.
